


cup noodles and other idiosyncrasies

by impertinentfool



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, chapter two is essentially meta for tanjirou, crossover ship cuz why not?, finally posted it here on ao3, in a relationship, is my jam, kagome's plucky attitude, purely self-indulgent, tempered by tanjirou's stubborness, two self-sacrificing idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinentfool/pseuds/impertinentfool
Summary: A country boy with an impossible goal in mind, a modern girl with a knack for time-travelling, and the growing affection between them as they try to save Japan from demons. It's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Higurashi Kagome
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	1. Cup Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://rengokuestate.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/rengokuestate) ; @rengokuestate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanjirou and Kagome take a break. Awkwardness ensues.  
> i ship two characters who are loyal and stubborn to a fault, that is all.

"This tastes incredible!"

"Isn't it? Amazing, right?"

Tanjirou's look of awe doesn't waver the slightest. He cradles the Nissin Cup almost like it's a holy grail from God, and Kagome stifles her amusement.

"This is really, _really_ good. And convenient!"

The ends of her lips twitch up.

"Isn't it?" she repeats, excitement rising up to meet his.

"Yes! Thank you, Higurashi-san."

"No need to thank me. It's the least I can do after you helped us fight that crazy demon," says Kagome, handing him a paper napkin from her backpack.

Pure luck, really. Without her trusty backpack, she would've starved to death in this place. It was the only thing with her when she first woke up, aside from her bow and arrows. And thank god for that.

"Amazing! Tokyo is something else, with modern wonders like these," says Tanjirou, eyes shining with delight. "It's so different from where I grew up."

_That's because cup noodles wouldn't be invented after another fifty years, give or take._

But she doesn't want to mess up this new bond she has, so Kagome stays tight-lipped and conveniently takes out the teeny-tiny part about her being from the future.

"Kamado-kun, if you want, I have more where that came from." _Higurashi Kagome, Harbinger of Noodles, at your service!_ "Aside from seafood-flavor, there's beef…I'm not sure if there's chicken though…oh, there's also that packed lunch I made before we left Tamayo-san's house, and some other snacks in my bag."

_Hope he likes Kappa Ebisen and Pocky._

"This is enough! Thank you," says Tanjirou, smiling that smile of his, genuine and close-lipped and so warm it makes her smile in return, and then goes back to slurping the noodles. It's endearing. He's endearing.

Moments like these feel nice. Here she is, wearing a borrowed plain blue yukata from Tamayo-san, sitting with this red-eyed boy in the middle-of-nowhere-plains, on the outskirts of Asakusa. Waiting for water to boil in her tea kettle while they eat packed ramen. It's nostalgic and soothing and terrifying all at once, and she can almost pretend it's Sango she's talking to, or Miroku. Or Inuyasha.

"Higurashi-san?"

She blinks, and glances at Tanjirou, now staring at her in concern. "Hm? What is it?"

"You're not going to eat?"

"Ah, it's fine, I don't feel hungry," says Kagome. Tanjirou looks at her intently. He then gingerly puts down his cup of noodles on the ground and proceeds to rummage for something in his pocket.

Tanjirou hands it out to her. Kagome stares. It's a wrapped onigiri.

"No matter how small, please accept this as a token of appreciation for your generosity."

Kagome waves it away. "Thank you, but I'm really not that hungry-"

Tanjirou shakes his head adamantly, gently taking her hand and placing the riceball on her palm. Against hers, his hand feels rough but warm, calluses and small cuts here and there.

"I wanted to offer you something more flavorful, but please accept this for the meantime."

Too sweet for his own good.

"There's really no need…" Kagome starts to say, but stops when she sees the stubborn clench of his jaw. Oh. He's one of _those_. Huh.

Reluctantly, she takes his offering. He gives her a bright smile, cheek crinkling up and revealing a dimple. She can't even find it in herself to feel annoyed.

Kamado Tanjirou.

Barging in with his adorable demon sister in tow, effectively turning her world upside down again without even trying. Days after she was hit by a strange, unidentifiable spell - one that left her in frantic shock for hours, before she mentally slapped herself and chanted over and over _pull yourself together Higurashi,_ _this isn't anything new!_

She had regained consciousness near a shrine overlooking the city. Imagine her utter disbelief when she found out about the reality of her situation – the _roaring_ 20's of Japan! Emperor Taishō's reign! _Taishō-era Tokyo!_ – and the fact that there was a new breed of demon in town, led by a man named Kibutsuji Muzan.

Muzan, Naraku…the headaches just never ceased to keep coming.

The lady doctor took her in after a bout that involved confusion and suspicion from one demon boy, and a long conversation about the nature of her purification ability. And then more suspicion but less hostility, tempered by Tamayo-san's silent authority. Days went by, an odd trek of adjustment period, mutual curiosity, and restless anxiety from her part.

Just another Tuesday in her life.

And then Tanjirou Kamado happened. A pleasant-mannered boy who loved his sister more than anything in the world.

After an intense battle with a demon, Lady Tamayo decided that she could be an asset to the Demon Slayer Corps – a shady-sounding organization that could use her help while she figured out how to escape her predicament. Although she initially wanted to decline, Kagome followed the lady doctor's advice instead. She bowed gratefully to Lady Tamayo and Yushiro, who sent her off with a scoff (and right after they were just starting to warm up to each other...).

The weight of anticipation feels heavy against her chest. But doubt gets swallowed up in the dryness of her mouth. She takes a quick glance at the box where sweet Nezuko sleeps in during the day.

In front of her is a boy who lost his entire family except his sister, and she'll do what she can for him.

_I'll do my best to help you and your sister, Kamado-kun. While I'm here. I won't be a burden, I promise. I swear._

Tanjirou notices the slight change in her composure and stops chewing to give her a pensive stare.

"Please eat, Higurashi-san," says Tanjirou, after having studied her. "I've noticed that you keep spacing out. Nutrition prevents you from feeling tired."

"It's not that!" says Kagome. The onigiri feels heavier on her palm. "It's…nothing. Lately I've been thinking about too many things at once."

Tanjirou isn't convinced. He frowns. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I feel perfectly fine," Kagome assures him. "I was just thinking to myself."

"Thinking? About?"

"About how much I want to help you in any way that I can. I'll dedicate myself to you."

_Word vomit is min name._

"Oh," Tanjirou squeaks out. His cheeks turn an interesting shade of red. Her heart skips a beat.

 _Too honest, too straightforward_ , _too bold. Back off a little, Higurashi. "I'll dedicate myself to you." Who even says_ that? _Only me, obviously._

Silence for a while. Tanjirou fidgets with his empty cup of noodles while she fidgets with the onigiri. Trying to distract herself with thoughts of eating it. And then-

"I promise to dedicate myself to you as well!"

Now that makes two of them.

Kagome shoves the riceball in her mouth before they can embarrass themselves further.

It's sour, a little bit too sour, but she almost doesn't notice.

.

They clean up after themselves and continue the travel towards south-southeast, deep into the mountains.

Everything goes without a hitch. Until a sparrow flies towards them and Tanjirou starts talking to it like it's perfectly normal and-

"Please! Please help me! Please _marry_ me! PLEASE!"

There're sounds of slapping, shoving, shouting and more shoving, and Kagome thinks that it's another typical Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagome: its fine, its okay, i dont have an appetite-
> 
> tanjirou: JUST TAKE THE RICEBALL :))) 
> 
> inspired by that oddly charming scene in episode 9 (chapter 28) of inuyasha – the one where kagome excitedly mentions space travel to inuyasha and myoga while they eat lunch near a bed of corpses. takes place sometime before episode 11 (chapter 21) of kny, and an indefinite time before the final act of inuyasha. also inspired by tanjirou's personal belief of never accepting anything for free, as seen in episode 2
> 
> kagome's plucky attitude tempered by tanjirou's stubbornness is what i live for. i love rarepairs
> 
> accepting prompts yeya


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several hours before they head towards Natagumo Mountain, Tanjirou and Kagome have a conversation about their childhoods, the meaning of names, and the importance of strength.
> 
> Awkwardness ensues once again. Zenitsu and Inosuke appear, and they have breakfast together. Sort of. Insects are mentioned, and all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by being curious and reading about Japanese names and the specific meanings behind them. Gotouge and Rumiko Takahashi knew what they were doing, of course. Takes place sometime during Episode 15 of Kimetsu no Yaiba (Chapter 28), and two days after Chapter 1 of this story.
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of every genre. Mostly leans towards hurt/comfort and friendship, because friendship is always a good foundation for everything in life. Might be a slowburn. Zenitsu and Inosuke will start to appear more in some chapters (later chapters might even include moments when Zenitsu first meets Kagome.) Bit of a character study for Tanjirou Kamado.
> 
> [tumblr!](https://rengokuestate.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/rengokuestate) ; @rengokuestate

The mighty sun breaches the horizon, shrouding the land with blended tones of yellow and pink and orange.

Dawn had come.

In the safety of a Wisteria house, Tanjirou continues to dream.

_\- Brother! Look! Look! Guess what I have inside my hand!_

_Tanjirou, Nezuko-chan, don't play during this hour. Stay inside the house._

_Yes, Obaa-chan. C'mon, Nezuko! Or your big brother's gonna leave you behind!_

_Don't you dare! I'm gonna kick you!_

_Only if you catch me first!_

_Nezuko pouts, shaking her closed fist. She toddles towards their grandma._

_Obaa-chan, I caught one. Ah, it's so ticklish!_

_Their Obaa-chan sits on the engawa, ashen tufts of white hair like cotton and eyes crinkling into half-moons, watching them play under the dying sun. Hands folded neatly on her lap, Obaa-chan acknowledges her with a smile. Nezuko plops down next to her, huddling in the way she always did whenever she wanted to be given sugar candy or have her hair braided._

_In the distance, the cicadas have already started their song as dusk looms in the horizon._

_Do you know the name of that insect, Nezuko-chan? says Obaa-chan, patient smile in place. She cracks her eyes open to stare at him, slowly opening her mouth._

_Tanjirou?_

"Kamado-kun."

He bolts awake.

Suddenly he's fifteen and older and taller, not young and five and with a human sister. Beside him, Kagome jolts with wide eyes when he glances back at her.

"Higurashi-san?" He stares and sees her pale face and damp hair, like she had just taken a bath.

_What...what was I doing?_

He was awake, moments ago. He also took a bath and apologized profusely to the kind matron for Zenitsu and Inosuke's actions last night. And then he sat down, took a deep breath, and turned his face to stare at the looming dawn before closing his eyes to meditate…

His mind trails off.

Damn. Had he _really_ accidentally fallen asleep again?

"Did I disturb you? I'm sorry…the caretaker told me you were already awake. I saw you sitting and thought - but _anyway_ , I should have noticed you were resting," says Kagome, sounding apologetic.

_So he had._

Tanjirou glances around, taking note of all the plants around him in front of him. Morning dew present in the air, the earthy scent of wet soil. Beneath his crossed legs is the hard wooden surface of the _engawa_ facing towards the backyard garden.

"I must have dozed off while I was meditating," Tanjirou mutters quietly, almost to himself. "Practicing Total Concentration Breathing on an empty stomach does that to you, I guess." He shakes his head to clear away the drowsiness and shame.

"That breathing technique must be really taxing on your body."

"You get used to it. After a while, it almost feels natural…like. Like _breathing_ ," says Tanjirou, unsure on how to make the words have sense. And then he frowns.

"I can't believe I fell asleep again…I should have been checking if Zenitsu and Inosuke were done getting ready for the day so we can all have breakfast together."

Kagome's brows furrow in concern. "Still. It's fine to rest for a few more hours, Kamado-kun. I don't think those two are awake right now."

"It's fine, really. I used to wake up really early back home," says Tanjirou, recalling the times he'd rise at the first sliver of dawn. He would chop the wood to make the charcoal; afterwards, he would help Nezuko and Mother with the chores. Rising with the sun was an ingrained habit.

Kagome hums in understanding. "It's not your fault. Totally understandable. I can imagine it's hard to sleep with Zenitsu beside you. Even in the other room, I could hear him. Saying _'Nezuko-chan! Nezuko-chan!'_ all night long. _"_ She imitates in a high-pitched voice, and Tanjirou stifles his giggle. "Honestly, I thought you guys were having a pillow fight or something. Did your sister punch him?"

"No. She just ran off when he chased her around."

"Well. That's disappointing," Kagome mumbles, almost to herself. "Chasing women around…just like _someone_ I know."

Tanjirou sighs. "He even chased _me_ around. I don't even understand why."

"Probably because he wanted to convince you to become his brother-in-law."

For a moment, he considers it. Zenitsu marrying Nezuko. Zenitsu as his brother-in-law.

It's…mildly frightening. Maybe he should have encouraged Nezuko to kick Zenitsu.

"And then _Inosuke_ chased us for no reason," Tanjirou continues.

"Wow."

"He even used his head to slam me on the back."

Honestly. What a strange night that was.

Kagome's quiet, and then she shifts closer, crouching down to sit beside him. He turns his head as she takes up space beside him.

Her smell wafts into his nose, a mild scent, like lilies doused in water. In the distance, birds titter around. There's the slight rustling of leaves in the morning air.

"Thank you for letting me come with you, Kamado-kun," says Kagome. "Sorry for the trouble I might cause you."

"No need to apologize! I'll try my best to ensure your safety. I saw you. You helped defend Nezuko back at Lady Tamayo's residence. It's only natural for me to do the same for you." he says. But even if she didn't protect Nezuko, he'd still protect her. _Protecting innocents is never a debate._

"Thank you. That's nice to hear, but…you give me too much credit, Kamado-kun. Your sister is insanely strong. You two are something else," Kagome remarks with a tiny bit of awe. "The Kamado siblings."

Tanjirou smiles. "You flatter me, Higurashi-san."

"You flattered me first, Kamado-kun."

They share a laugh.

Kagome clears her throat. "Can I share something random?"

Tanjirou tilts his head, looking at her curiously.

She runs her fingers through the seam of her yukata, and stares at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Kamado. I keep thinking that a surname like _Kamado_ seems a bit unusual. You're the first person I met with a last name like that – but I don't mean to offend in any way! I think it's fascinating, just unfamiliar."

Ah. He's heard this before.

Tanjirou opens his left hand, and places a finger on top of it. She peers over his palm, and for a split-second he's tempted to close it, if only to hide the angry blisters borne from holding a sword too long and too hard.

" _Kamado_ is written with these characters," he says, lightly tracing the _hiragana_ on his palm. Kagome follows the movement with her eyes. "It means, 'a place for cooking, or for the cauldron'. Cauldrons require charcoal for cooking."

He sets down his palm.

"For several generations, our family has practiced the tradition of coal-burning. In a way, our name is derived from our work," he explains, proud and tender and unabashed.

It's true – the Kamados have continued the humble tradition of burning and selling coal for no less than three centuries now.

Tanjirou has seen the family records twice. The Kamados had an unbroken history of coal-burners in the family line. Recalling it fills him with a sense of pride.

It is ( _was_ ) honest labor and pay that helped fill their stomachs and provided warmth in other homes. He always thought it would be his duty for the rest of his living years ever since his Father died – to chop wood forever and to provide for his siblings.

And he was fine with it. Content. Happy, even.

That was before a demon stole away his family and forced him to wield a sword instead of an axe.

"It fits. It suits you," says Kagome, nodding to herself. Tanjirou waits for her to say more, but when she doesn't, he continues.

"I used to walk down the mountain for hours so I could sell all the charcoal to the people in town," he says, wistful. "Every once in a while, if I sold enough, we could dine like the emperor himself."

He laughs. Kagome smiles.

"Not that I know how or what emperors eat, but still. A complete meal with family around the table was the only piece of heaven our family could afford. But it was more than enough. My brothers were fond of eating yakitori all the time. Hanako would beg me to buy her a new toy, and Nezuko…"

_Nezuko…his sister who never had the chance to wear the new kimono he had wanted to give as a gift for her thirteenth birthday. Hanako, who would never get to play with dolls ever again, or to beg rides on the cart just so she could go to town with him. Takeo and Shigeru, who didn't eat enough. Rokuta, young and innocent, never even getting to experience the simple happiness of growing up._

_All of them, gone; except for Nezuko, who couldn't even enjoy the sun. All because of a bastard named Kibutsuji Muzan._

_It was unfair._

There it is. That invisible weight, heavy and painful and angry against his chest.

Ah. He said too much. His eyes feel wet now.

Remembering them still hurts so much. _Don't cry now_ , he tells himself. _It already happened. You can't change anything. Be strong._

It's not fair to suddenly dump two years worth of pent-up emotions on an unsuspecting person like Kagome, but pain still demanded to be felt. His tongue feels like lead, and yet it refuses to stop.

"Those were simple, happier times. If I could go back in time…I wouldn't trade that for anything."

For a moment, they sit together in silence.

And then Kagome's hand reaches for his. Fingers searching his own. His hand stills for a moment. She clasps it lightly.

He lets her.

Her hands were gentle. There were small calluses, but soft compared to his.

"It's okay," says Kagome, voice thick with emotion. "It's _okay_. Even when I've only known you for a short time, I can see that you're kind and amazing, despite all the crap that's happened to you. Words will never be enough to comfort you, and I can't even imagine the pain of losing my entire family. Life is unfair."

"It is," he agrees, voice hollow.

"But think about how there must be a reason why you're still alive. This might sound a bit cheesy to you, but…you know what I think of your last name?"

He blinks away the wetness in his eyes. "No."

"Just like you said. A Kamado is a place where it's always warm. A hearth. A person like that…someone whose hope keeps on burning because that's just who he is. A warm person who feels like home. That's you."

_A warm person. Someone like home._

Blood unexpectedly rushes to his cheeks _._

_How can she just–you've only known me for two days, Higurashi-san…that's too much praise for me._

Faint. He feels faint.

He ducks his chin, a little bashful under her gaze. Something churns in his stomach. He opens his mouth to say something, but the words die in his throat.

"And that warmth is strength. You're strong enough to live – strong enough to see the day you get to avenge your family and kill _that_ demon before he destroys more lives. Muzan has no chance against you. He never will."

 _Higurashi-san_ … _thank you. Even if it might not be true._

_Thank you._

"Thank you for saying that," he manages to say.

Kagome gives his hand a firm squeeze.

Higurashi Kagome.

He didn't think too much of her when he had first spotted her, standing inconspicuously in the busy crowd of people in Asakusa.

A young woman his age, sitting beside Yushiro. Properly introduced to each other, the threat of danger lurking above their heads - that was when he actually noticed her.

She had a pretty appearance, black hair almost as long as his sister's, brown eyes that were expressive and large. Everything about her seemed clean, and she exuded a scent that was similar to Hanako – mildly sweet and nice, like spring. A bit comforting, but strange.

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, he didn't stare at her too long.

Moments after that, the demons arrived. Her hands shook a little as she stayed beside Lady Tamayo and directed an arrow towards the heartless demon attacking Nezuko. _Unforgivable_. _How dare you harm her! Stay still and die!_ she had screamed, angry and terrified and vindictive all at once.

He could've _sworn_ he saw a flash of light coming from her direction, but his head was spinning, mind too distracted and too caught up in his own battle.

And now she's coming with him to the Corps, for some vague reason. Something about needing their help instead of staying with Lady Tamayo forever. Confused but not wanting to offend anyone, he'd accepted her request.

They began traveling together for about two days now. He had shared a tiny bit about himself. Kagome didn't share much about herself, but she was friendly and cheerful. Tanjirou was glad.

Still. It sounds wrong…but he thinks Higurashi-san is - for lack of a better word - _strange_.

Not just because of the bulky yellow bag, or the wonderful thing she called _Nissin Cup_. She just seemed…odd. Different. Not in a hostile way, like feral Inosuke. Just _strange_. He can't explain why.

Athough Zenitsu and Inosuke were also odd. Beyond odd – _eccentric_. Those two were just something else. But Zenitsu seemed nice behind the blatant cowardice and his random habit of begging girls to marry him, and Inosuke was bursting with energy that spoke of someone always looking for a fight, almost like a childish sibling. They weren't _bad_ , not at all, but his ears were still ringing from Zenitsu's screams and his body ached with the force of Inosuke's blows.

The three of them were strange.

 _Strange_.

Kagome's eyes gleam like copper as the pink light stains her face.

_But kind._

"Kamado-kun?"

His thoughts grind to a halt. He blinks. "Yes?"

"Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, no," he averts his eyes, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "I just spaced out for a second."

Kagome purses her mouth into a thin line. "You must be hungry. Let's eat so you can have enough energy."

She attempts to rise to her feet - but Tanjirou's hand shoots out to touch her wrist, almost of its own accord.

Now she's staring at him in surprise.

He pulls back his hand. What is he doing?

_Say something. Anything._

He blinks. And then he speaks.

"I just thought that - Higurashi Kagome… _Kagome_ also sounds like a nice name! _Kago_ -me. _Kagome,_ like a basket, with eyes!"

What _on earth_ is he saying?

Kagome slowly nods, nonplussed by the abrupt topic. "Uh…yes. That's one way to interpret it. I also remember it being the name of a game I used to play with some kids. I was named 'Kagome' after a vision that Mom supposedly saw when I was born. I don't really get it either." Her eyes widen. "Oh, now I remember! Y'know those shapes of holes you see in some baskets? It's called a 'Kagome' crest. It's interesting in a weird way."

He exhales, easing into conversation.

"Interesting, huh? From now on, whenever I see a basket, I'll be reminded of you,". Half-teasing and half-serious. He grins. "Thanks for telling me that."

"And every time I see a stove, your face is instantly the first thing that'll come to mind," Kagome bites out, trying to look annoyed, to no avail.

He bites his lips to keep himself from laughing. "A basket and a stove. What an amazing combination. Kagome Kamado. Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"What?" she says, wide-eyed and surprised.

"What?" he repeats.

He catches a whiff of her emotions. Confusion and…a strange sort of unease. Pink dusted her cheeks. 

His smile disappears.

And then it sinks in.

_Kagome Kamado. Kagome Kamado. Kagome-_

_AAAAAHHHHH!_

"I didn't mean-! I didn't mean…um, it was supposed to be funny."

Kagome shakes her head. "Of course. Slip of the tongue. Happens to anyone."

He nervously laughs, and she follows.

An awkward silence forms between them. He mentally slaps his forehead. _Why am I doing this to myself…_

"Are you two finally done?"

Startled, the two of them snap their heads to the right. A scowling Zenitsu greets them, eyes darting back-and-forth from Kagome to Tanjirou. And then he blithely glares at Tanjirou.

"Unbelievable…I woke up early just to greet Kagome-chan first thing in the morning. I searched all over the house and even asked that creepy old lady. And then I find _this_!" He throws his hands up in the air. Tanjirou and Kagome stare at him in silent shock. "How long were you going to talk to her? You already have a cute sister! Aren't you already satisfied with that? Greedy bastard! Guys like you should be purged! _Purged_ , I say! PURGED!"

"Zenitsu! Don't misunderstand!" Kagome protests and immediately stands. "Apologize to Kamado-kun _now_!"

Zenitsu snubs her.

The blonde boy's rage was so great, he ignored a girl for the first time in all his sixteen years of living.

"And Inosuke already ate your portion, by the way! He didn't even take mercy on the rice! Oh, _poor you_!" Zenitsu loudly exclaims, pointing a finger at a slack-jawed Tanjirou.

Just when it couldn't get any worse, the heavy thumps of footsteps echo on the wooden floor.

"KENPACHIRO! SO YOU'RE ALREADY AWAKE, HUH? I WOKE UP EARLIER THAN YOU DID!" A voice calls out from inside the house. Inosuke came stomping out, barefaced without his mask and crumbs of tempura and egg smeared across his mouth.

Tanjirou doesn't even bother to refute that statement. He sighs.

Kagome throws him a glance mixed with pity and exasperation. And then Inosuke opens his mouth.

" _Mahome!_ You're teaming up with Gonpachiro against me, aren't you?"

"Why, you—my name is Kagome! _Ka-go-me_! This is the last time that I'm gonna say this. Say it right, or else."

"Yeah, stop being such a pighead! And I mean that figuratively! Say Kagome-chan's name RIGHT!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do! I'll kill you two, right after Tomohiro!"

So early in the morning…

Oh well. _The shouting and noise will keep me awake_ , he thinks, as the sun shines ahead.

.

They have breakfast. In this case, _they_ meaning Tanjirou and Kagome.

For some reason, Tanjirou's plate magically gets piled with warm food instead of measly crumbs, and Zenitsu wails again about the old caretaker being a monster-in-disguise.

Inosuke stomps to the kitchens to demand for another serving of food (" _Why does Kenpachiro get to eat again?"_ ) even though he's the reason why Tanjirou's plate had to be refilled in the first place.

The cloud of frustration still hangs above Zenitsu's head whenever he locks eyes with Tanjirou, but Tanjirou knows how to deal with sulking little siblings who stick their tongue out at him when they're mad (in this case, Zenitsu sticks out his Nichirin sword), knows how to steer topics by now to defuse things, so he asks all about Zenitsu's life before he chose to become a demon slayer.

Soon enough, a sullen Zenitsu keeps on excitedly rambling about the person he lovingly calls "Gramps" and beams when Kagome shares a fact about a grandfather who helped raise her too. Inosuke eventually barges in again, carrying plates of food and challenging Zenitsu and Kagome to try to steal his plate if they could. Naturally, this leads to more arguments, and even Kagome joins in.

Tanjirou watches. They weren't his siblings, but…

_It almost felt like eating with his family._

A small smile forms on his face.

They'll probably reach their destination by dusk, so he eats slowly and chews carefully, letting himself appreciate this short moment.

.

He's right.

It takes them hours to reach the mountain on foot. By then, the last vestiges of the setting sun disappear over the horizon. His Kasugai crow comes to inform them of the correct direction, and then quickly flies away.

Cicadas scattered all throughout the forest sing in near-perfect unison as they signal nightfall.

"I wish my ears weren't so sensitive all the time," Zenitsu grumbles. "Those insects are always so loud when the sun sets."

 _Nezuko used to catch them for fun when she was little,_ Tanjirou reminisces silently. Nezuko's presence is a solid weight on his back, and he can feel her rustling inside, enlivened by the first signs of dusk.

Behind him, Inosuke tells Zenitsu to shut up and stop complaining or he'd feed him to the demons himself.

Kagome falls into step beside him, bow and arrow slung on her back, her shoulders taut with anticipation. He can smell her nervousness.

He can't blame her. Something doesn't feel right.

"Kamado-kun, I feel strange," she mumbles, keeping her voice low so Zenitsu won't hear and start panicking. "In those mountains. There's something dangerous out there." The _something_ goes unspoken.

"Oh god," Zenitsu says. His super-enhanced hearing truly was a curse at times. "I want to go back."

"Coward Monitsu!"

"Shut up! You demon fodder."

"What did'ya just call me-"

" _No one_ is going to get eaten," Tanjirou firmly proclaims. "We just need to stick together."

Kagome stares at him, eyes gleaming in the shroud of dusk. "I'll do my best to watch your back."

He nods his head. "Thank you, Higurashi-san."

_Higurashi-san._

_Higurashi-san…_

A distant memory tugs at the edges of his mind. In his dream…

_Tanjirou. Do you know what those cicadas are called? Obaa-chan asks._

Oh. His eyes linger at the person next to him.

He remembers now.

They would only sing during the dawn and at the cusp of twilight.

They were named Higurashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Kagome's hands are slightly rough from doing archery all the time. About Kagome sleeping in a separate room inside the Wisteria house: she's a girl, so she sleeps in a different room. Nezuko doesn't count because they don't know she's inside the house.
> 
> Terminology and references:
> 
>  _Higurashi_ – the name signifies "day-darkening,"; therefore, it can also mean sunset, in a way. The most remarkable of the Japanese cicadae. They sing only at dawn and sunset; whereas other cicadas make their music only in the full blaze of day, pausing even when rain-clouds obscure the sun. A single higurashi can be plainly heard a quarter of a mile away; yet, as the old Japanese poet Yayû observed, "no matter how many higurashi be singing together, we never find them noisy."
> 
> Fun fact: they're always used in anime scenes to portray a sense of melancholy. Literally every anime I watched used their sound for a certain scene. It's really interesting. I also read somewhere that it's supposed to be a very old Japanese last name.
> 
>  _Kagome_ \- Kago (basket), me (eyes)
> 
>  _Kamado_ \- a Japanese word for stove; means "a place for the cauldron". Historically, most established names were reserved for nobility and upper classes, so most of the people took on names that involved their communities/workplaces/their surrounding environment. Thus, coal-burners = Kamado
> 
>  _Kagome crest_ \- Mentioned in Episode 18 of the Final Act (Inuyasha). Related to the Kagome lattice noticeable in baskets. It can be found in many of the oldest Shinto shrines, dating back to at least the 5th century BCE, and is present on almost all the stone lanterns approaching the Ise-jingu. Its presence in Shinto shrines is believed to ward away evil. Really profound. (Rumiko, you sly genius)
> 
>  _hiragana_ \- a Japanese writing system, differing from katakana


	3. Dinner and Strange Conversations (Boy From the Taishō Era, Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'what-if' AU, if Tanjirou had been the one to be transported to Kagome's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for realism and domestic fluff (plus blushing Tanjirou in canon who sometimes gets flustered around women like Shinobu and Tamayo) overpowered my goal to make this into a short and humorous drabble, and now this AU has (possibly) 3 consecutive parts. Tanjirou will react to modern stuff like he did in Episode 7 and Episode 26 (the final episode with the scene when he saw the train) of KNY, but this time, it's turned up to eleven. Nezuko and the others will not make an appearance in this AU, but they will be heavily featured in the next chapters to come.
> 
> Vaguely set during the Hashira Training Arc in the manga, but no heavy spoilers apply.
> 
> [there's this cute kny/inuyasha crossover pic i found on twitter](https://twitter.com/_Akmta/status/1279349453892186113)

They're in the middle of having a family dinner when someone knocks twice on the front door.

No one pays much attention to it, until the knocking repeats.

"Who's visiting the house this late?" Mama Higurashi wonders out loud as their dinner conversation gets interrupted.

The knocking gradually grows louder and more insistent.

 _It's the modern times, and some people still don't know how to use the doorbell,_ muses Kagome.

Souta, who was in the middle of sharing an exasperated look with his sister as their grandfather regaled them with familiar tales of hearsay and folklore, suddenly jumps out of his seat.

"I'll get it!" he says, all too eager to escape Gramps's storytelling.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Hello?" a voice calls out. A young man's voice. "Is anyone home?"

"Just one sec!"

"Souta! Don't just open the door for anyone," says Kagome, standing up from her seat.

"I just want to ask a quick question! Please. I'm sorry for the disturbance," the voice says from the other side, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Souta slides the _shoji_ door open, takes a quick look at the mysterious visitor – patterned haori, unruly hair that looks more maroon than black, a conspicuous katana resting on his side.

A katana. Even in the dark, he can see that its long and real.

Souta closes the door.

" _Nee-chan!_ There's a weird-looking guy waiting outside for you. He has a sword."

Not Inuyasha? Kagome follows her brother. Mama and Gramps also trail behind her to stand and watch in the hallway.

 _He has a sword_ should've been a warning already.

"If it's not Inuyasha, then I don't know who he is," Kagome hisses at Souta.

"Yes, you do. All the weird stuff happens to you. The guy's holding a sword, he must have some sort of business with you," he says matter-of-factly.

Kagome loved her baby brother. She really, really did. But sometimes she wanted to wring his neck.

"I've got a strong gut feeling about him, I don't think he means any harm."

"You _think_? He's got a _sword_."

"I'm sorry for the disturbance! I'm not here to cause any harm! I'm really sorry! I just want to ask a question and then I'll leave." The guy outside sounds embarrassed and mortified.

Sighing, she opens the door.

There, in all his strange apparel, stands a young man around her age, with unusual eyes that shine a warm, brown-red.

"Good evening! My name is—"

* * *

"—Kamado Tanjirou. It's nice to meet you."

This time, he repeats the greeting to the rest of her family once he's seated with them in the dining table.

Mama had invited him to come inside, and he had initially declined, shaking his head with vigor until he relented. Their mother was too trusting and too hospitable at times, that even the glaring sword strapped to his waist was just given a quick glance before it went unnoticed and ignored.

 _Tanjirou_ had chosen to stand but Mama urged him to sit with them, and he obeyed, still blushing a demure red.

Kagome can't help but stare.

There's something strange and out-of-place about him, with hair that burns like burgundy under the fluorescent light. He's cloaked in a checkered haori, a pattern of green-and-black over his plain black gakuran uniform.

A cosplayer?

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion!" says Tanjirou while standing up from his seat, arms rigid by his sides, and then he gives a low and hasty bow. His forehead almost smacks the table.

She studies him, staring at his odd features once again. His hair is a startling shade of wine red; and when he raises his head, wide, earnest eyes of the same shade stare back at her. The way his hair is scruffily pushed back emphasizes his forehead – there's a strange, glaring mark on the right side of it. A burnt scar, shaped like a torn page, or a flame.

Tanjirou looks like someone who's spent a lot of time under the sun with his tan. The scar doesn't detract the boyish glow of his face. He's pleasant to look at, in a sort of unconventional way. Especially with how he's wearing odd-looking earrings that resemble a sun-themed hanafuda.

What an unusual guy.

"Is he one of your friends, Kagome?"

She shakes her head. "I've never seen him before. I don't know him."

"Why are you visiting the Higurashi residence?" Gramps asks, narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

Tanjirou perks up. "I was hoping if I could ask for some directions!"

"Directions? What for?" Mama asks.

"Um…I'm a bit lost. I don't know how to explain this. I just woke up inside a well near your home."

Suspicious.

"That's the Bone Eater's Well," says Gramps.

"It took me a while to climb the well," Tanjirou continues, with staggering nonchalance, as though it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "I wandered around for a bit. I saw the shrine temple, and then I stumbled upon here." He frowns. "It sounds strange and it doesn't make sense, but I don't know how I ended up in this place. One minute, I was supposed to meet with my senior, and I was walking along a forested path, and then the next – I'm somewhere inside a wellhouse, and it's nighttime instead of noon. The only explanation is that I must have passed out a few hours ago and someone threw me down the well."

Months of dealing with Inuyasha's existence and supernatural encounters had desensitized the Higurashi family, and now they were scrutinizing the Kamado boy with a newfound interest despite his silly story.

"The well – he might be from Inuyasha's world," Souta whispers beside her.

Gramps hums in thought.

Their visitor heaves a worried sigh, distress etched on his face.

"I'm confused and I don't know what to do, Higurashi-san. I – I know it's hard to believe! But I'm telling the truth." His voice betrayed his emotion, sounding so agitated that no one spoke for a while. They all frowned. 

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that…"

Silence.

Mama, Gramps and Souta turn to stare at her.

"What?"

"You're the expert here," says Souta.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she mutters, but instantly feels a stab of pity the moment her eyes meet Tanjirou's. She can tell that he's struggling to look hopeful instead of depressed.

Honest, steadfast eyes stare back at her. _He's doesn't seem like a cosplayer, nor does it feel like he's lying. Souta's right._

How is she supposed to tell him that he must have accidentally stumbled upon a time-travelling well from the feudal era?

It made no sense. As far as she knows, the only one who could use the well to travel through time was her and Inuyasha. Although Yura of the Demon Hair and the Lady Centipede Demon were also able to do so, so maybe there were a few exceptions.

"Kamado-kun…"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Souta prevents himself from laughing. _So formal…_

Kagome waves her hand, staring at him with bemusement. "There's no need to call me Ma'am. Just Kagome is fine, since we're all Higurashi here."

"Oh," he blushes. "Yes, Kagome-san."

"There might be a way for you to be sent back to where you came from." _By throwing yourself down the Bone Eater's Well._

"Really?" He brightens up. "Ah! I remember! I have a map with me," reaching for somewhere in his pockets, he says, "Maybe this can help with the directions. Come to think of it, my Kasugai crow was also with me some time ago…"

"Kasugai crow?" Souta asks.

"They're the talking crows assigned to the Demon—but that's another story to tell!" he quickly rambles on. Before Kagome can ask him what he means by _talking crows_ and _demon_ , he sets down the map on the table. "Here! I was somewhere around…here!" he points towards a spot.

They hover above his map to stare.

One glance at the map tells them that it's not indicative of their location in Tokyo. The layout of the map didn't make sense; there were several gray areas marked as forests, and outlines of building and streets that didn't look like the suburbs in Tokyo. There were a bunch of strange names like _Wisteria Forest_ and _Pillar Training Grounds_ and _Butterfly Mansion_ and other places that seemed entirely unfamiliar.

Names like _Water Pillar Residence_ and _Himejima Forest (Stone Pillar)_ caught her eye – they were distinctly marked.

"This doesn't really indicate any clue of a district or ward…"

Tanjirou tilts his head in confusion. "Ward?"

"Does _Tokyo_ ring any bells for you?"

"Tokyo?" He nods. "I'm a country bumpkin who grew up in the mountains, but I know of Tokyo."

_But Tokyo was known as Edo during Inuyasha's time…strange._

Kagome takes a deep breath. "This might be hard to believe, but-"

 _GRRRRGH_.

They stare at him.

"I'm sorry! Just ignore my loud stomach…" Tanjirou mumbles with a sheepish pout as he fidgets. The low gurgling comes back, and he _punches_ his gut with a mortified smile on his face. "I didn't get to eat lunch earlier. This is embarrassing…please continue speaking, Kagome-san."

"I think that can wait. You can talk more after you eat dinner with us, Kamado-kun," Mama interjects.

"But I don't want to impose on you! I—"

"It's fine. I made too much _nikujaga_ for a family of four. What kind of host am I, to let a guest starve inside her home?"

"Just accept the offer, Kamado-san. When Mom's like this, there's no way of stopping her," Souta pipes in.

"Oh! Thank you very much for your generosity," Tanjirou exclaims, blushing once more. Kagome hands him a bowl and a pair of chopsticks reserved for guests. He grins at her and she can't help but smile back, especially when his eyes twinkle in gratitude. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Here, I'll fill up your bowl for you."

"Thank you."

"Mom's cooking is the best, Kamado-san."

"Eat up, boy. Stew is best when it's still hot."

Tanjirou looks around, a bit overwhelmed with all the attention, and even Kagome is a little surprised by how well her family seemed to take in the information that Tanjirou was another displaced sword-wielding time traveler like Inuyasha.

"Your cooking smells delicious, Higurashi-san," he remarks, and then he tentatively takes a bite and swallows the beef and potatoes. "It's really, really, good!"

Mama Higurashi smiles. "That's nice to hear, dear."

There's a tangible, nervous energy around him, and Kagome watches him while she chews her food.

And that's how Kamado Tanjirou accidentally had dinner with the Higurashis.

.

_Explain it to him gently. Tanjirou seems like a respectful, well-mannered boy. I'm sure he'll take it well, all things considered._

_Right, Mama._

"What-What's that?" Tanjirou says, pointing at the blaring thing situated in the corner of the living room.

"That's the news."

"I mean…" Tanjirou flounders, gesturing with his hands. "What's that machine?"

 _Machine_? "Do you mean the TV?"

"Why are there people inside?" He gasps. His eyes shine. "We're near a shrine. Is that – is that some kind of abode for spirits?"

Abode for _what_?

 _We're not on the same page…he definitely is from another time._ "No, it's a TV."

" _TV_? Is that what you call their dwelling place?"

This could be harder than she thought it would be.

...

* * *

_(Preview)_

_His sword was out of its sheath in the blink of an eye._

" _Tanjirou-kun? What's wrong?"_

_He glances at her, eyes alight with laser-like focus._

" _I smell a demon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating with myself whether I should post this or not. This was supposed to be posted a month ago but I wasn't able to. I might as well just include it in the fic before I change my mind. This chapter isn't directly connected to the main plot of Cup Noodles and Other Idiosyncrasies, so it serves as an AU interlude.
> 
> Terminology and facts:
> 
>  _Gakuran_ – Kagome thought that Tanjirou's black uniform (worn by the Demon Slayer Corps) was a Japanese school uniform known as 'gakuran'. Modern-day gakurans were modeled after the military-styled uniforms typically worn by boys and young men during Tanjirou's time. This is historically significant and an intentional move on Gotouge's (creator of KNY) part since gakurans were introduced during the end of the Meiji-era and at the beginning of the Taishō-era.
> 
>  _Edo_ – former name of Tokyo before the Meiji Restoration in 1868 (Meiji era).
> 
>  _Nikujaga_ –Japanese dinner main dish. It literally translates to "meat and potatoes" - niku means "meat" and jaga means "potatoes" in Japanese. It's a comfort food and the Japanese version of beef stew, with noodles and vegetables.
> 
>  _Shoji_ – traditional Japanese sliding doors. The Higurashi house has several of them, including the front entrance.
> 
>  _Nee-chan_ – term of endearment for 'older sister'.
> 
> [tumblr!](https://rengokuestate.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/rengokuestate)
> 
> (and yep that 'senior' was giyuu)


End file.
